Family
by mystery writer5775
Summary: What if Eragon met Roran at a different time? What if instead of joining the elves he decided to take a side trip with Arya? What if he first decided to go to Carvahall? What if to save Carvahall he took them with him to Ellesmera? Chapter at last! Done!
1. I'm coming Roran

**Don't own nadda, and this was purely plot bunnies! The begining was short but it will lengthen considerably!**

Eragon sighed as he lay on the small bed, still in the small town of Tarnag. Their leave had been delayed due to a storm and at the moment he was confined to his room because of it. Without anything to do his mind turned to Roran and Carvahall.

He wondered how they were, it had truly been ages since he thought of him. For a moment he idly paused, debating on if he should scry him or not. Curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed the bowl of water next to his bed.

With a deep breath he reached for the magic "Draumr kopa" he muttered. To his shock he saw Roran in Carvahall, but he was fighting the Ra'zac. Eragon felt fear tug at his heart, he had to help. But he was to far, and he was already heading towards the elves.

With relief he saw the Ra'zac retreat, but he could see them say something to Roran. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't abandon his family. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as Arya knocked on his door before entering.

Eragon quickly released the magic in surprise, knocking the bowl to the ground. Arya raised an eyebrow as Eragon hurried and cleaned it up, placing the shattered pieces to the side. He then smiled nervously at Arya, his fear threatening to envelope him from what he saw "Yes?" he asked.

Arya crossed her arms "You are troubled" she commented. Eragon sighed, worry showing clearly on his face "I scried my cousin, he was under attack from the Ra'zac, they fled but I fear they will attack again" he said.

Arya remained silent, and as she did tension began to eat at Eragon "What do you want to do?" she asked. Eragon blinked in surprise at the question "I want to go and help defend him! He's the only family I've got!" he said defensively.

Arya nodded "You are aware that your arrival will make it so that the villagers must leave their homes?" she asked. Eragon paused before nodding "I understand that if I appear then they must leave but I would be willing to take them to the Varden, the whole town if that is what grants them safety" he said, his voice quivering.

Silence prevailed and Eragon felt a sense of hopelessness come over him "The two of us will leave tonight to go help" she said before turning and leaving. For a moment Eragon stared after her before he sunk to his knees, relief coursing through him "I will help Roran" he said determinedly.

He then felt Saphira join minds with his. _We will both, this time I will not hide, I will help fight the Ra'zac and free your town_, she told him gently. Eragon felt a small smile tug at his lips, he wanted so much to see Roran and this way he could rescue his cousin and possibly avenge Garrow on the Ra'zac once and for all.

_**Line break**_

Eragon tightened his cloak around him as he waited for Arya at the courtyard with Saphira. He knew perfectly well to be patient, especially considering he had arrived early. He felt guilty leaving Orik behind but knew he had no choice.

He perked up as he heard footsteps but instantly relaxed when he saw Arya walking towards him "You are ready?" she asked. Eragon took a deep breath "As ready as I'll ever be" he said. Saphira nudged him with her nose _Your heart is filled with much fear and worry, your nest mate will be fine until we get there she soothed. _

Eragon smiled slightly at her words but his mind still troubled him. Arya remained silent as she motioned for him to get on Saphira. He did so and then turned to help Arya on, something she ignored, instead opting to climb on herself.

Eragon felt a surge of joy as Saphira took off and with a small sense of peace at the feeling he looked to the sky before shouting out in his mind, _I'm coming Roran_…


	2. Ra'zac

**Sorry about the long lack in update, I've had the chapter finished I've just been busy. But thanks to ****flyingxdragonx123 I will get it up so that people don't go crazy in suspense. Don't own Eragon.**

_I'm coming Roran_…Roran jolted awake at the sound of the voice. It sounded like Eragon, but on a look around he saw he was alone. With a sigh he got up out of bed and proceeded to walk down to the kitchen where Elain was making breakfast.

Roran sat tiredly at the table and Elain shot him a sympathetic glance "Your up early" she commented. Roran frowned "I could have sworn I heard something, did you?" he asked. Elain paused, truly puzzled "That's strange, I could have sworn that earlier I heard something as well. I put it off as my imagination but…" she trailed of.

Roran blinked so that he entered a state of higher awareness "What did it sound like?" he asked. Elain shrugged "I wasn't sure, all I know is that it sounded like Eragon" she said uneasily. Roran paused "Same here…" he whispered.

For a moment he sat in silence as he tried to comprehend what it could mean "Do you miss him?" Elain asked quietly. Roran sighed "Sometimes, I occasionally feel angry for him when I think that it is because of his blue stone that my father was killed…but at the same time he is family, the only family I have left" he said.

With a heavy heart he looked outside to the gray skies. It had rained all night and even now the clouds threaten to pour down on them even more. Without another word Roran got up and traveled to the edge of town, taking a turn as watch man.

As he stood their in the cold he thought back to his cousin, what was his real reason for leaving? Was he still alive? Would he ever see him again? Those Ra'zac said he smelled like him, did they have him prisoner?

Roran felt troubled, it seemed chaos seemed to like piling around his cousin, and Carvahall seemed to have been caught in the cross fire, just like his father… Roran felt anger pierce him, no matter what he told himself he couldn't help but blame Eragon for his fathers death.

Obviously he fled with that stupid stone, but was a stone so much more important than the lives it had cost? Around him the rain began pouring once more, almost as though to symbolize what he felt. After a while he grew hungry and passed his watch to Larne, Loring's youngest.

In truth he would have rathered stayed but he knew if the soldiers came his hunger would be more of a liability to him. He easily darted from the shelter of one eave to the next in attempt to gain shelter from the raging storm over head.

Then as he rounded the corner he was slightly surprised to see Albriech on the porch arguing with a group of men. Roran cautiously walked closer to listen "You're blind-follow the cottonwoods and they'll never see you! You took the addle brains route" Ridley shouted angrily.

Albreich snorted "Try it if you want" he retorted dryly. Ridley clenched his fists "I will!" he responded. Albriech folded his arms "Then you can tell me how you like the taste of arrows" he said cooly. Thane stepped forward "Maybe, we aren't as clubfooted as you are" he said.

Albriech turned to him with a snarl "Your words are as thick as your wits. I'm not stupid enough to risk my family on the cover of a few leaves that I've never seen before" he responded angrily, anger flashing through his eyes.

Thane's face turned crimson "What? Have you no tongue?" Albriech taunted. Thane let out a roar and struck Albriech in the cheek with his fist. Roran stepped forward as Albriech laughed "Your arm is as weak as a woman's" he taunted.

He then grabbed Thane's shoulder and threw him off the porch to the mud. Roran quickly jumped besides Albriech, his spear in hand "No more, we have other enemies. An assamly can be called and arbitrators will decide whether compensation is due to either Albriech or Thane. But until then we _can't _fight ourselves" he called out.

Ridley shot him a glare "Easy for you to say, you have no wife or children" he spat, helping Thane from the mud before the group departed. Roran shot a look to Albriech "What started it?" he asked stiffly.

Albriech winced "I went scouting with Darmmen. The Ra'zac have posted soldiers on several hills. They can see across the Anora and up and down the valley. One or two of might, _might_, be able to creep past them without notice, but we'll never get the children to Cawley without killing the soldiers, and then we might as well tell the Ra'zac where we're going" he said.

Dread flooded through Roran. Sure it was because of Eragon's folly that his father was killed, but it was his folly that would cause many more to perish.. Roran looked up sadly as Albriech stalked off.

With his mind swimming with thoughts he entered the house. Elain was sitting peacefully on the floor with a row of children, sharpening spearheads. Roran smiled weakly before heading into the kitchen.

Troubled he located the bread and meat before slipping back out doors. He looked up as a shaft of sunlight burst through the clouds and illuminated the rain so that each drop seemed like fire in the sky.

He stood transfixed as the clouds slowly widened to show a torrent of thunder covering three fourths of the sky before opening to a small expanse of blue. His faced paled however as a magnificent beast swiftly flitted through the clouds before vanishing into the forest.

In all Roran only saw it for a moment but that moment was enough for him to know exactly what it was. He had seen a great dragon. Fear gripped him, the only known rider was Galbotorix.

But then he paused, the dragon had been sapphire, the kings dragon was black. Perhaps there was a hidden member of the forsworn? Roran trembled at the thought. Suddenly a flash of violet caught his attention.

His gaze hardened as he spotted a soldier on the hill, staring in amazement at Carvahall's defenses "Soldiers!" Roran cried. Instantly the village became a turmoil of chaos as the villagers rushed out, prepared to defend their homes.

They gathered quickly and Roran shot a look at Sloan who settled by him with a grim look. For a moment his heart soared as he remembered Katrina's acceptance to his proposal.

His thoughts were interrupted as a dark object pierced through the mist and a spear embedded itself in a door "Take cover!" Horst shouted. Roran shivered as a voice pierced the mist "By continuing to defend Carvahall you ssseal you doom" the Ra'zac hissed.

Roran shivered as spears flew through the mist towards the villagers upraised shields. However surprise engulfed him when the spears halted in midair. And even stranger was the figure who leapt easily over their defense system "Thrysta!" she shouted.

Roran felt his blood run cold as the spears flew back in the direction they came, He could only hope this…_magician _was on their side. Behind them came the sound of shattering glass and with unspoken accord Roran and Sloan turned as the explosion occurred.

Swiftly the two ran through Carvahall, pausing in fear as a magnificent sapphire dragon flew overhead. With fearful steps they hurried forward to see six soldiers pulling away the destroyed pines, and behind them…was the Ra'zac.


	3. Reunion

**Okay I decided to get a new chapter up becuase I'm at home sick and have nothing better to do. Don't own Eragon. **

Roran quickly darted over and together him and Sloan engaged the soldiers in battle. Roran easily dispatched his first opponent, jabbing once in the hip and once in the throat. Besides him Sloan fought with a fierce determination, murder and blood lust in his eyes.

Roran lost his spear to his next two opponents and barely got his hammer out in time to save his leg from becoming amputated.

He then caught sight of the soldier who had taken his spear and he was drawing it back, aiming for Roran's chest that was no longer guarded by a shield "Blothr!" a voice shouted, stopping the deadly weapon in place as simple as though stopping a child from playing during these troubled times, which was quite easy.

Then to his further surprise the soldiers began stepping back and tripping over each other in fear. Curiously and fearfully Roran took a look back and saw a fierce warrior in a nice tunic not made from human hand and holding a magnificent sword of iridescent red that seemed to glow with a strange and unnerving power.

But those weren't what caught Roran's attention, it was the feeling that he knew this stranger that struck him the most "Who are you?" a soldier asked. The…_boy _didn't answer, instead turning to the Ra'zac who shrieked in excitement "You" they hissed.

Roran felt his hope surge, hopefully this was an enemy of the Ra'zac "I command you leave now and never return or invoke the wrath of the riders of new along with the wrath of the Varden and dwarves" he commanded, his voice sounding eerily familiar to Roran.

Roran stared as the Ra'zac became frenzied in excitement "Yesss, you are the one we want…our massster will be mossst pleasssed" they hissed. Roran felt confusion drowning him, weren't they after him? Or Eragon?

The boy smiled "If I was able to defeat the shade Durza then I should be able to defeat you" he hissed. Roran looked at Sloan who was also watching in confusion. However at that moment the soldiers continued their onslaught.

Roran stumbled back in surprise, cutting his leg on a sword as he stumbled over the body of his first victim. The boy shot a fearful glance back before lifting his palm that glowed white "Jierda theirra kalfis!" he shouted desperately.

Roran paled at the sight of the soldiers calves seeming to break through the skin. Desperately he grabbed his hammer, delivering a blow to the mans head so that he moved no more.

Roran watched as the magician sagged to his knees in exhaustion. The Ra'zac however took that as their moment to ride up and grab the scruff of his shirt "Saphira!" the boy cried loudly, he could have sworn he even heard it in his mind.

Roran paled as silence reigned for a few minutes before the steady thump of dragon wings were heard. Overhead the dragon soared, landing near them with the girl from earlier on it's back.

It then occurred to Roran that this girl was a rider. The boy struggled in the Ra'zac's grip but they pressed a knife to his throat "Come any clossser dragon and we will kill your rider, unless you surrender to us" they hissed.

Roran widened his eyes, that…_boy _was a _**rider**_? The female on the dragon however muttered something under her breath and to Roran's surprise the Ra'zac shrieked in pain before stumbling off their horses to move no more.

Unfortunately when they fell that brought the boy as well and when he hit the ground at an odd angle he let out a scream and his body convulsed oddly as though he was in pain. However Roran's mind was to clouded to think, add to that the pain of his leg was pretty intense.

The girls and dragons however…weren't "Shadeslayer!" the female called. With unnerving speed she approached her fallen comrade who had passed out, although his body still trembled.

She turned to Roran and Sloan as Roran realized none of the other villagers came "You two!" she barked. Roran tensed "I need you to tell us of a good place we can stay, it is dangerous for us to be out in the open, wanted as we are by the empire" she said.

Sloan grumbled "Horst is the only one willing to take in guests right now, his house is the only one big enough" he said roughly. Roran took a step forward "Why have none of the other villagers come?" he asked harshly.

The woman sighed "They were fending off some soldiers who attempted to climb your trees after I got over" she said. Roran nodded roughly and motioned for her to follow as she easily picked up her companion.

He swiftly led them to where the other villagers stood triumphantly in their victory, although he had a slight limp in his leg. Roran motioned to Horst from the side lines who quickly ran to his side.

He stared open mouthed at the people with him "Horst they need a place to stay, they killed the Ra'zac but one of them is hurt" he said. Horst nodded "Follow me to my house" he said.

As they began walking Roran took a deep breath and whispered to Horst as Sloan left "Horst, the boy is the rider of the sapphire dragon" he said quickly and desperately. Horst looked at him in surprise "A rider who opposes Galbotorix?" he asked.

Roran frowned "Aye, and he seems familiar as well" he said. Horst was prevented from answering as they reached his house and the sapphire dragon swooped down next to them, looking intently at the unconscious boy "Saphira go into the woods and eat, I know I am not your rider but he will be fine, he just needs rest" the female said.

Horst and Roran paled under the torrents of wind as they turned to lead the way up into the house. Horst split off, going to the kitchen while Roran led the way to a spare bedroom.

Once there he watched curiously as the girl laid the boy on the bed and he groaned. In an instant he shot up with his eyes wide, wincing at the movement. He turned wide eyes to the girl "Arya? What happened?" he asked.

Arya frowned "The Ra'zac are dead, I have helped you protect your village like you have asked Shadeslayer but your back still troubles you. Saphira and your family are safe so for now you must rest Eragon" she said gently.

Roran's eyes widened as it all clicked "Eragon?" he asked. Arya raised an eyebrow "Are you one of Eragon's family or friends in Carvahall?" she asked. Eragon struggled to sit up "He's my cousin" he whispered.


	4. Explanation and AN!

**Don't own Eragon. And for the record I have some action in the next chapter, and it's already written...but I won't post it until at least five people review a fic my friend wrote. She is on my favorite's list, her name is murtaghismyhottie and the story is Wyrda. It's an eragon fic if you can't guess and it's really good but isn't very well noticed. And miss montana is exempt since she's been the only other person besides me who's reviewing. Now, on to the story!**

For minutes they sat in silence as Arya left to go talk to Horst. Roran studied his cousin in silence, he seemed so different. Eragon on the other hand had his eyes closed and his head turned in a different direction.

Roran kept thinking on how Eragon just had to be responsible for his fathers death "How did my father die?" he asked after a long silence.

Eragon sighed, finally meeting his cousins eyes "Roran please, the Ra'zac came after me because of the stone. Everyone else was just caught in the crossfire" he said sadly. Roran bit back a sharp retort at that "How did you become a rider?" he asked quietly.

Eragon sighed "That stone wasn't just a stone Roran, remember that night you heard the weird noises? It was an egg, that was the night Saphira hatched for me" he said. Roran grew quiet again, shock clouding his mind.

His cousin was a rider and he hadn't known it? But what struck him hardest was he was why his father had died "Why did you keep her?" he asked roughly. Eragon looked at him in shock "What else was I supposed to do?" he asked in shock.

Roran ground his teeth together "Why did you leave? And why are they calling you Shadeslayer?" he asked.

Eragon looked away "After Garrow was killed I went to get revenge by killing the Ra'zac. I traveled with Brom and learned sword fighting, and about _magic_…did you know all of the riders had magic?

He taught me so much. But after we found the Ra'zac they ambushed us, I escaped because a young man named Murtagh helped me. Roran I traveled with the son of _Morzan _of the forsworn! And he was good!

We helped an elf in Gilead and rescued her! But once the Ra'zac ambushed us, Brom was killed. I wanted so much to pursue the Ra'zac but Brom wanted me to cast my fate with the Varden. Roran…Brom was a _rider_, a rider from the legends!

And we went to the Varden and were attacked by urgals! In charge of them was the shade, Durza. I slayed him…but at a great personal cost" he said, his tone easily slipping from excitement to sadness in where ever appropriate.

Roran stayed silent "What personal cost?" he asked quietly after a few minutes. Eragon sighed "I received a curse wound on my back that plagues me when I strain to hard, it is that reason I passed out once the Ra'zac fell" he said.

Roran remembered that "Who was that girl?" he asked curiously. Eragon grinned "That is the elf Murtagh and I rescued in Gilead, Arya" he said. Roran paused "What happened to this Murtagh person?" he asked.

Eragon suddenly looked withdrawn "He was killed in the battle for the Varden which took place in the Dwarven capitol" he said distantly.

He looked directly into Roran's eyes, revealing fear, worry, and guilt "Roran I have killed men in battle, I have fought against the kings servants, I am the last hope against the king. But above all I fear that because of my follies, I'll lose you because your all the family I have left" he said, his voice fearful.

Roran sighed "When you left I felt so angry, I knew you had left to protect the stone or something like that. It wasn't until the Ra'zac showed up that I realized why" he said quietly.

Eragon sighed "Roran you do realize that with me here Carvahall is in danger? I want to help take you guys to the Varden but it requires traversing through the entire Empire, I need to know what you and the rest of the town wants to do because I fear that Galbotorix would come, but if I didn't you would be captured by the Ra'zac" he said, truly scared.

Roran slowly got up with cautious movements before touching his cousins shoulder "We will find out something Eragon, but even if we don't then you at least have me, we will figure something out" he said lightly.

**Now remember, review Wyrda or no new chapter! (gives sly glances to all the readers) And don't worry, i'm doing this for the rest of my stories as well as I post them.**


	5. Plans Are Made

**Don't own Eragon. Okay I have one thing to say, you guys got lucky. Murtaghismyhottie said it's okay if I release my keyboard and so I'll start posting again (but it was fun while it lasted!)**

The next day Eragon got out of bed, sighing when his back didn't trouble him. Absently he made his way downstairs and saw Elain in the kitchen with Horst and they were talking.

But also with a wince he saw Arya with an annoyed expression "Arya?" he asked. He could hear the talking cease as Arya turned to him "We have helped your town from the Ra'zac but now we must go to Ellesmera" she said sharply.

Eragon glared at her "Follow me" he said. Arya stayed silent but followed him outside. Saphira looked up from where she lay _Don't do anything stupid _she warned.

Eragon turned to Arya when they reached an empty clearing in the town "Please Arya even thought the Ra'zac are gone soldiers will be sent after them. And with my cousin here Galbotorix himself may show up" he said harshly, inwardly wincing at having to be harsh to Arya.

She raised an eyebrow "Well your friends and family are stuck because the only ways out are to go straight to the soldiers, cross the spine to open ocean or cross the spine to head to Du Weldenvarden" she stated.

Eragon groaned, holding his forehead as people began to gather curiously, he was trying not to have people hear "Please I beg of you Arya, I want to help them in what ever way I can" he said.

Saphira let out a growl, nodding her head in affirmative. Eragon smiled gently at his dragon as Arya shot her a blank look "Does Saphira agree?" she asked. Eragon looked pleadingly at her _I will help where I can and do anything to help this _town she replied through Eragon.

Arya sighed "If we have no choice then we may be able to take them to the outskirts of the deserts and the can travel along the Du Weldenvarden until they eventually reach Surda" she said blankly.

Eragon grinded his teeth in frustration "No" he said in determination. Arya stared at him, shock crossing her face for the first time "I will do whatever it takes to free them, and if they travel that way then I will go with" he said.

He then turned to the surrounding people "It's your choice, come with me or face the soldiers" he said roughly. Everyone exchanged uneasy glances "Who is the family you have here? None of us know anyone who is related to a rider" Brigit said uneasily.

Eragon smiled lightly as Roran ran to the edge of the crowd, gently pushing his way through to Eragon "He's coming now" he stated.

Roran finally got through to the front, running up to Eragon, much to the others confusion "Eragon the soldiers have created an ambush if we try to leave through the pass, it will be utter madness to get through them" he said warily.

Saphira slowly stood up, causing many villagers to wince in fear. Some were staring in shock at Eragon, realization in their eyes. Eragon ignored their stares, combing his mind for a solution.

He then turned to Arya "Arya I must ask, what would the elves reaction be if I brought my village to Ellesmera?" he asked. Arya stiffened "I won't Eragon, that is one thing I can not do" she said stiffly.

Eragon put his hand to his forehead before shooting her a strange look "Arya please… Wiol pömnuria ilian**(For my happiness)**"he said desperately. Arya sighed "It goes against my heart but I'm sure Islanzadi would accept them, but be warned Shadeslayer that after this my debt to you will be fully repaid" she said.

Eragon smiled gratefully "Thank you" he whispered. He then watched as she walked off, leaving the town to stare at him in confusion.

Eragon sighed "The soldiers will get reinforcements and Carvahall will be in grave danger. In three days I leave to travel to the elven capitol, I beg of you to push past your fears and accompany me through the spine and to the capitol.

I did not mean to inflict any of this on you, it just happened and there is nothing we can do to reverse it. But I must seek out the elves help and I will not see anyone suffer at the hands of the soldiers.

For one hundred years Carvahall has suffered at the hands of the empire but now I have been granted with the power to free everyone, starting with my friends and family. Remember, three days" he said before turning and walking away to the edge of town.

He was only vaguely aware of Saphira approaching him _Little one _she soothed. Eragon sighed _Is this the right thing? _He asked unsurely.

Saphira hummed in response _I believe so, but if not I say we give those soldiers one last reminder of what they have to deal with before leaving and a token of what the empire is to _fear she said boldly.

Eragon sighed _But what if because of my back I can't win? What if I have become so crippled that I fail? _He asked. Saphira touched his arm but did not answer. She then turned defiantly towards the hill where just on the other side the soldiers camped out _You will have to try _she hissed.

Eragon sighed, gently touching her leg, knowing she was right. He sighed as footsteps approached him. Warily he turned and saw Horst and Roran watching him, or rather Saphira, timidly "She doesn't bite does she?" Horst asked.

Eragon chuckled as he sensed Saphira's annoyance "No, she doesn't" he said, keeping his hand on her leg _At least I don't bite innocent people, the soldiers on the other hand… _she trailed off. Eragon chuckled at her "Saphira" he scolded.

Saphira snorted and a ring of smoke went around Eragon. Eragon grinned and turned to the two tense people "She said she doesn't bite innocent people, although she won't hold back on the soldiers" he explained.

Shock crossed the two figures faces "She talks?" Roran asked. Saphira addressed him and Horst directly _What did you think I was as mute as a rock lizard? _She asked, clearly offended.

Eragon rolled his eyes "Ignore her" he teased. Saphira nudged him in annoyance, her tail twitching.

Eragon sighed and turned to look at the hills and warily the two men approached, watching Saphira cautiously "I always told myself I would come back here and be able to stand in front of a fire like Brom did, and tell everyone what I've been through and of my adventures" he said, his voice cracking a bit at the mention of Brom.

Roran winced "You know I wonder how Brom is. He took off at the same time you did you know" Horst said. Eragon flinched "He trained me in the ways of the riders, right up until he was killed by the Ra'zac" he said, his fist tightening.

Horst looked at him in amazement "Brom is dead? It's hard to believe that" he said. Eragon lowered his head "He is, but at the very least we were able to give him a burial fit for a king" he said, the diamond tomb crossing his mind.

For a few minutes the small group stayed in silence, not knowing what to say "So where will you stay for the next three days?" Horst asked. Eragon shrugged "I don't know, to be honest I haven't stayed in one place very long so I've grown used to sleeping on any kind of surface so I guess I can camp out with Saphira" he said distantly.

Horst smiled "Then you can stay with me, come on" he said. Eragon nodded, looking out towards the hills "I just have one last thing I need to accomplish before turning in" he said, turning a fierce expression towards where the soldiers are.

Roran noticed his cousins fierce gaze and joined him "Any way I can help?" he asked. Eragon smiled at him "Only if your not afraid to ride Saphira" he teased. Roran froze at the sight of her getting up before nodding unsurely.

Eragon nodded and walked over to her, mounting her easily. He then turned to Roran who looked unsure "Come on she won't bite you" he said. Nervously Roran climbed on and got behind Eragon _Let's go! _Eragon told Saphira.

Saphira let out a warning roar to the soldiers before launching herself into the sky. She angled off and easily flew towards the soldiers who scattered. Saphira stooped and landed in the camp site, tearing a soldier in her claws.

Eragon soon followed as he jumped off, slashing a soldier with his sword that glowed crimson in delight. Roran was a bit more hesitant as he swung his hammer, only aiming to stun the men.

In minutes the entire camp was taken care of as Eragon dispatched the last soldier. Roran stared in shock at his hard face, the Eragon he grew up with had been a young and curious boy, this Eragon was a killer.

Eragon then turned to Roran with a sigh "We had better get to Horst's" he said distantly. Roran nodded blankly, getting on Saphira after Eragon as they soared up and back towards Carvahall "Just one question" Roran shouted over the wind.

Eragon looked at him to show he was listening "Why did you want to do that?" he asked. Eragon looked away "Because if we hadn't then we would have had to fear waking up with our throats slit in the morning" he said gravely.

Roran grew quiet as he contemplated those words because as cruel as it sounded, his cousin was right.


	6. Repayment

**Don't own Eragon. And once more I'll say it, your all lucky I have free time!**

Eragon groaned as the sunlight played across his face. For a moment he laid in bed simply thinking about the other day. Just yesterday he had convinced Arya to let the village travel with him to Ellesmera.

He felt slightly uneasy about it and tension knotted his stomach, what if the elves wouldn't accept it? With a weary sigh Eragon crawled out of bed, belting Zarroc on. He then slowly crept out of his room, trying not to wake anyone up.

With a small smile he snuck out the back door and up to Saphira who watched the suns rays play across the valley _Eragon _she acknowledged. Eragon sighed as he joined her in watching the suns rays "Did you sleep well?" he asked Saphira, curious on how she would sleep in Carvahall.

Saphira lowered her head _I kept watch over the village _she said. Eragon winced in pity, looking at her sternly. _You didn't sleep…did you? _Saphira growled low in her throat. _I had no need. _

Eragon rolled his eyes, merely settling to watch the sun as it rose higher in the sky. Suddenly he felt something lift him into the air. _Saphira! _Saphira let out a chuckle as she stood, Eragon hanging as she held his shirt.

Grumpily Eragon crossed his arms, dangling pathetically in her powerful jaws. _Are you going to let me down? _Saphira playfully let him down, pushing him with her snout causing Eragon to fall face down in the dirt.

Eragon lay still, not even breathing and Saphira nervously looked at him. _Eragon! _Then with swift motions Eragon jumped up and turned around, grabbing the startled sapphire dragons snout.

Saphira growled playfully at him. _Not that wasn't funny! _Eragon grinned in response, ignoring her retort. Suddenly he frowned. _Just out of curiosity did you eat when Arya told you to? _Saphira looked away from him. _Maybe…maybe not. _

Eragon looked at her in surprise "Saphira!" he scolded. Saphira shuffled her feet. _I was worried for you. _Eragon sighed "Go eat, but remember that you have to hunt in the forest. They may know about you but…"

_It's better to hunt wild animals because these people suffer enough as it is. _Eragon rolled his eyes "Just go you over grown lizard" he responded playfully. Saphira growled, drawing herself up to full height.

_I am nowhere near a lizard! Say that one more time and I'll be sure to show you more tricks than a simple lizard can! _She then took off into the air, leaving Eragon to stay back and stare longingly back at her, wishing to be flying with her.

For a few minutes he watched as she disappeared over the forest to hunt. With a quiet sigh he turned, freezing to find Horst, Elain, Roran, Baldor, and Albreich staring wide eyes "Oh, how long have you been there?" he asked curiously.

Roran raised an eyebrow "Since the dragon…" "Saphira" "Right, Saphira, picked you up with her teeth" he stated blankly, slightly shivering. Eragon chuckled sheepishly "Sorry if it scared you guys, we were just having fun" he said sheepishly.

He then walked over to Horst, pulling out a handful of crowns and handing it to him "What's this for?" Horst asked in confusion.

Eragon smiled "I was able to get a lot of money from the Varden and I doubt we will need it in Ellesmera so I'm paying you back for the meat because if it weren't for you coming in I would have used the stone as payment and then never have gotten Saphira" he said gratefully.

Horst accepted the coins in confusion "But what does that stone have to do with a dragon?" he asked. Eragon smiled "That stone was her egg" he stated before turning to walk off.

Swiftly Roran caught up with him "Where are you headed?" he asked. Eragon shot him a small look "When I ran away I stole from some of the others to get started and I want to pay them off, even if to get rid of guilty feelings" he said.

Roran nodded, understanding what he must be feeling because those were how the people lived! Curiously Roran jogged to keep up with his fast paced cousin "Is it okay if I come along?" he asked.

Roran smiled at him pleasantly and nodded, leading the way to Gedric's tanning vats. Roran stared at his cousin in shock "You were the one who stole all of those hides? What would you need them for?" he asked.

Eragon winced "Saphira's saddle" he replied sheepishly. Roran sighed as they entered where piles of clothing and other such articles were littered around the place. Suddenly Gedric came running out from the back looking flustered.

He halted in surprise at the sight of Eragon and Roran "What are you two doing here?" he asked sharply. Eragon winced, handing him the money to pay for the hides he had taken "What's this for?" Gedric asked, looking at the money in surprise and confusion.

Eragon winced "To pay for the hides I stole when I ran away" he said guiltily. Gedric looked suspiciously at Roran "Why did you decide to pay for them? And why did you need them in the first place?" he asked.

Eragon sighed "I needed them to make a saddle for Saphira so that I could ride her in relative comfort and I promised myself as I took them that I would someday pay you and Horst back because Horst had just recently helped us out as well, only his was willing" he said, amusement in his eyes.

Gedric laughed lightly, his tenseness gone "It's great to see you back and safe Eragon" he said. Eragon nodded before exiting the shop, Roran following closely "Now where to?" his cousin asked curiously.

Eragon smirked "Your favorite place in the world, I have one more person to pay off" he said, angling to Sloan's butcher shop. Roran looked at his cousin in a mixture of amusement and disappointment, something that really hurt him.

Eragon ignored it however as he approached the small shop that looked normal. Eragon sighed inwardly, not looking forward to this because he had two reasons for coming here.

With wary apprehension he opened the door where Sloan was standing tensely at the counter, staring at Eragon and Roran as though they could kill him instantly, which in Eragon's case was true.

Slowly Eragon approached Sloan "What do you want you little wretch?" he asked angrily. Eragon sighed "Sloan I realize there is bad blood between our families and you refuse to go through the spine to escape but if I leave I would like for it to be on a kind note.

And also when I ran away I believe I took some meat from your shop and I owe you money for it" he said, sliding the coins onto the counter. Sloan stared at him in shock and for a moment the figures remained in silence, waiting for someone else to break the dreary silence.

Slowly Sloan sighed and turned to Roran "When my wife fell over the falls I promised myself that I would never go near them. However I know how much you care for my daughter and if you promise to care for her then please take her with you and promise you'll keep her safe and give her a good home and family" he said.

Roran's eyes widened "What?" he asked. Sloan's face hardened "I am giving you permission to take my daughter away through the Spine to this Ellesmera with all of the other fools, I also give you permission to take her hand in marriage" he said fiercely.

Roran looked at him in shock before quickly gathering himself and nodding his head "I hope you stay safe, if you can try to make it to Therinsford and stay safe" he begged. Sloan nodded "And I apologize for telling those creatures of that stone" he said quietly to Eragon.

Eragon looked at him, a blank expression on his face "When you told them that they attacked Garrow, but if you hadn't then I would have lived in ignorance and raised Saphira by the farm.

The Ra'zac would have killed Brom and he knew of Saphira and me so they would have attacked us anyways. If that would have happened Carvahall would have fallen, at least this way we have a fighting chance" he said carefully.

Sloan nodded "Shall I send Katrina to Horst's with you or should I keep her here until you leave?" he asked. Roran smiled weakly "It would be best to send her to Horst's and leave as soon as you can" he said sadly.

Sloan nodded blankly "Be safe, Wiol pömnuria ilian **(For my happiness)**" Eragon told him. Sloan nodded and turned to the back "Katrina!" he shouted.

Katrina quickly hurried into the shop, struggling to hold a pile of laundry, she froze at the sight of Roran "Roran? Eragon?" she asked. Sloan smiled weakly "Katrina, pack your things and these two will explain while they help" he said weakly before leaving into the house behind the shop.

Katrina stared at them, her face hopeful. Roran smiled tenderly "Your dad agrees, your going with me to Ellesmera where we will plan for our marriage" he told her. Katrina gasped happily and threw her arms around Roran.

Eragon watched unsurely, debating on if he should leave. But all the while his heart panged in jealousy. Sure he was happy for his cousin but…who was there for him to love? As a rider would he even have that privilege?

Saphira touched his thoughts soothingly _Your still so young Eragon, think of other things and be happy. Once this war is over then perhaps the two of us can find our proper mates and live happily. _Eragon bowed his head _So be it…_


	7. Doubts and Regrets

**Don't own Eragon. Sorry for the lack in updates. I've had major writers block for most of my stories. At the moment I'm going through and forcing myself to write. Hoenstly I'm struggling because I'm losing interest in Eragon because of the fact that the new book is taking so long. But I do promise I am not going to leave a single fic unfinished. I've seen to many fics abandoned or given away. I'm determined to finish every fic, no matter the cost.**

Eragon sighed as he woke up, stretching his sore muscles. He winced as his back twinged in discomfort. He ignored it however, today was the day they left for Ellesmera. Suddenly regret washed over him.

What if because of this decision the elves didn't accept him? What if they forced him and the villagers to leave and Arya left them, forcing them to wander throughout the endless forest until they died off?

Emotions whirled around in Eragon, he knew he had to save the village but it seemed like a mistake. With a sigh Eragon slowly rose out of bed. It was to late to think about that.

His back twinged in discomfort as he slowly walked down the stairs to the lower level. All of his stuff was packed, he hadn't bothered unpacking so there wasn't a hassle. He paused for a moment, his fingers lingering on the hand carved railing on the stairs.

These villagers had put their lives into their work and because of him and Saphira…they had to give it all up. Eragon sighed, guilt clawing at his insides. If he had just left Saphira's egg in the forest none of this would happen.

But then again if he would have left the egg he would never have gotten Saphira and nobody would have been able to oppose Galbotorix.

With another sigh he walked the rest of the way to the kitchen where Elain was walking around, occasionally reaching down to touch her swollen stomach. Guilt gripped Eragon and quickly he turned on heel, running up to Roran's room.

Swiftly he snuck in the room, looking at his cousin guiltily as his cousin jumped groggily out of bed as though expecting an attack.

_This isn't right! It's because of me that they prepare for a fight every second of their lives! _he told Saphira.

Saphira sighed mentally _You are still young, for now follow your heart_. she responded.

Roran yawned, lookin g strangely at his cousin "Any reason you're here?" he asked.

Eragon looked away "Is this the right thing?" he asked quietly.

Roran sighed, looking at him carefully "If we stay then everyone will be killed. If we leave then they will be taken as slaves. But if we take them they can live in freedom" he told his troubled cousin.

Eragon sighed, slumping to the floor "I know but…it just doesn't seem right to force these people to leave their homes. If only I could go back to how it was in Teirm, there I felt normal! I mean, it's a blessing to have Saphira but everyone around me is paying the price" he said desperately.

Roran shook his head "No one is paying a price, you are giving them their freedom" he told his cousin.

Eragon shook his head "No, they are…Garrow, Brom, Murtagh, you, carvahall, Ajihad, everyone" he told his cousin desperately.

Roran raised an eyebrow "Ajihad? Who is that?" he asked.

Eragon sighed sadly "He was the leader of the Varden, he was killed at the same time as Murtagh" he said sadly.

Roran sighed, sitting next to his cousin "Eragon…things may not always seem easy. They may be very difficult. But one thing Garrow always taught me was to keep moving and never give up.

You've still got me, Saphira, and there are people who will follow you from Carvahall. And who knows, maybe you will find some new hope with the elves. Just think Eragon, you will have the chance to see the elven capitol, a chance many would die for.

And because of you think how many people will get that chance. You and Saphira bring hope to this world and I know you of all people have what it takes. You worry about to much but what you must understand is people fail sometimes.

People get hurt. But the thing is you have to shoulder past it. Nobody ever said the path to peace will be filled with happiness and rainbows" he said.

Eragon sighed, nodding absently "Thank you, atra gulai un ilian tauter ono" he said quietly.

Roran looked at him funny "What does that mean?" he asked.

Eragon smiled at him "Let luck and happiness follow you" he translated.

Roran smiled at his cousin, pulling him into a brotherly hug.


	8. Important note

**I apologize for this and I'm really sorry but for the moment I'm putting all of my fics on haitus. I really don't want to but at the moment I'm going through some difficulties and you might say I'm at the crossroads of _my_ destiny. I don't know when I'll start posting again and maybe I'll pst occasional chapters but I really have absolutely no guarantees. I'll still read and review but I just can't write at the moment. I'm really sorry. But don't worry, no matter what it takes I'm determined to make sure this is not permanent. It will just last for who knows how long, or until I can get my life together.**


	9. Family

**I know, it's short and actually I had tons of ways I could end it, one going all through Eldest making it long but I don't know, it just seemed right to close it off. Sorry for the long wait. But the main prospect about the story is family and I didn't want to wander off and make it 'Eragon and Roran's tale of Ellesmera' because that would be long and boring, trust me. So with that I give you the conclusion, and have a merry christmas!**

The next morning Eragon watched as everyone gathered in the square, but with a hint of worry he noticed Roran's lack of appearance. He scanned the crowd nervously, trying to catch sight of his cousin.

But then a strangled cry reached them. Without thinking him and Arya ran forward towards the noise, reaching Horst's home where Roran ran out, his face in distress and holding a soldiers shield.

Eragon quickly looked him over but saw no visible injuries. But then Arya stepped forward "Where is Katrina?" she asked.

Eragon's breath caught and he stared at Roran's torn face "They took her" he whispered.

Eragon shook his head before scowling "They won't get away with this" he said.

He then touched his cousins shoulder "We'll go to Ellesmera and seek help and training from the elves. And from there…we'll fight the empire until not a single soul doesn't know our wrath. We'll save Katrina" he said.

Roran looked at his cousin, his eyes blank but at the same time so full of emotion. For a moment Eragon felt a tremor of fear run down his spine.

Roran then nodded "I hold you to that promise" he said.

_**Line break**_

Months later Eragon studied the burning plains before turning and smiling bitterly as Roran approached him "It seems so pointless…all this fighting" he commented.

Roran nodded before turning to Eragon "If I remember right you made a specific promise a few months ago. I still hold you to it" he said.

Eragon nodded, not even needing to pry into his mind to know what he was thinking about "We'll save her. We can even leave this week, if not tomorrow. Murtagh is now inflicting fear upon the world and we need to show that he isn't the only one that needs to be feared. We'll save Katrina, as I promised. But _you _must promise me one thing" he said, his voice emotionless.

Roran looked at him and raised an eyebrow "And what's that?" he asked.

Eragon smiled lightly "That once we find Katrina you'll marry her already. No building a house, or a home, or even making money. You will simply tell her to marry you and marry within the month, got it?" he teased.

Roran looked startled for a moment before smiling and nodding, looking out on the plains "So that was Murtagh?" he asked.

Eragon nodded "Yes…And it hurts to know that he's been twisted so much by lies and such in the few months he was captured. I don't even recognize him" he said sadly.

Roran nodded "And what does Arya think?" he asked, elbowing his cousin.

Despite himself Eragon blushed slightly "She believes that it's time to rescue Katrina, I asked her yesterday along with Nasuada" he said.

Roran nodded, sighing sadly. Eragon looked at him before holding out his hand "It'll be okay" he said.

Roran nodded "I know, as long as we're still a family" he said.


End file.
